collisionfandomcom-20200213-history
Universe
Universe A universe is a term first used by the Smash Bros. community to collectively refer to all the particular characters, stages, items and other properties appearing in the fighting games that are thematically featured in another game franchise. The Super Smash Bros. universe : This represents the Smash Bros. games themselves and accompanies all appearances of characters and stages that are thematically original to the fighting games themselves. Many original characters have been introduced here, but none thus far have been actually playable, with most serving as enemies and bosses in single-player content. The universe symbol seen here is also used as a "placeholder" by the games to indicate a minor universe without its own symbol. The bosses Master Hand and Crazy Hand are from this universe. The Mario universe : Nintendo's flagship video game franchise. The company mascot at the head of this multi-genre series, Mario, is a primary playable character is in the Collision game, and has been accompanied by his brother Luigi, the Fire up Version of mario Fire mario, the dinosaur Yoshi, and the gorilla Donkey Kong as playable characters that heavily identify with Mario. The Mario universe is so expansive, that the last two characters are considered stars of their own sub-universes: the Yoshi universe and the Donkey Kong universe. The Donkey Kong universe: A franchise from which Mario games were partially spin-off. The direction of British company Rareware, focusing on Donkey Kong and his many simian relatives and reptilian nemeses. Donkey Kong himself is a playable character. The Yoshi universe: Based on the more colorful and saccharine subset of Mario video games starring the dinosaur Yoshi, who is the main (and thus far only) playable character. Several properties seen in Mario games can be identified as strictly belonging to this universe instead of the Mario universe. The Legend of Zelda universe : The player controls the series' trademark hero, Link, in the land of Hyrule. Link sets out on a quest to stop Ganondorf, King of the Gerudo tribe, from obtaining the Triforce, a sacred relic that grants the wishes of its holder. Link travels through time and navigates various dungeons to awaken sages who have the power to seal Ganondorf away forever. Music plays an important role—to progress, the player must learn to play and perform several songs on an ocarina. Link with Zelda, Ganondorf and Toon Link are playable characters in the game. The Kirby universe: The game franchise headed by Masahiro Sakurai prior to and alongside his directorial involvement in his Smash Bros. series. The titular pink spherical hero Kirby and his menacing rival Meta Knight, have been featured as playable characters. The Pokémon universe: One of video gaming's most lucrative franchises, this multi-genre franchise emphasizes handheld role-playing games that focus on the training and battling of nearly five hundred distinctive species of creatures called Pokémon, from which the series derives its name. Playable characters in Collision consist of electric mouse mascot Pikachu, the hypnotic pink puffball Jigglypuff, the blazen fighter Blaziken and psychic humanoid Mewtwo. Because of the Poké Balls', Pokémon is the most heavily represented universe. The Sonic universe : A third-party franchise, one of SEGA's primary franchises, and a longtime rival franchise to Nintendo's Mario in the years before SEGA became a software developer for Nintendo and other companies. This world with anthropomorphic characters is the setting of many games covering multiple genres. Its eponymous mascot, Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna and Espio the Chameleon are playable characters and are highly anticipated. The Halo universe: A third-party franchise, one of Microsoft's primary franchises, Halo is set in the twenty-sixth century, with the player assuming the role of the Master Chief, a cybernetically enhanced super-soldier. The player is accompanied by Cortana, an artificial intelligence who occupies the Master Chief's neural interface. Players battle various aliens as they attempt to uncover the secrets of the eponymous Halo, a ring-shaped artificial world. Master Chief AKA John-117 is a playable character. The Bleach universe: A fourth-party franchise, based on the manga and anime series of the same name, it follows the adventures of Kurosaki Ichigo after he accidentally obtains the power of a shinigami from Kuchiki Rukia. Gaining these abilities forces him to take on the duties of defending humans from evil spirits and guiding departed souls to the afterlife. Ichigo is a playable character. The Dragon Ball universe: A fourth-party franchise, based on the manga and anime series of the same name, one of the most successful franchises created by the acclaimed Akira Toriyama, about mystical objects called the Dragon Balls. This series are visualized in the Dragon Ball Z series. The main protagonist is Son Goku and the villain Frieza are playable in Collision. The Naruto universe: A fourth-party franchise, based on the manga and anime series of the same name, the plot tells the story of Uzumaki Naruto, an adolescent ninja who constantly searches for recognition and aspires to become a Hokage, the ninja in his village that is acknowledged as the leader and the strongest of all. Naruto is a playable character. The My Little Pony universe: A fourth-party franchise, based on the show of the same name, The show follows a studious unicorn pony named Twilight Sparkle as her mentor Princess Celestia guides her to learn about friendship in the town of Ponyville. Twilight becomes close friends with five other ponies: Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie. Each represents a different face of friendship, and discovers herself to be a key part of the "Elements of Harmony". The ponies share adventures and help out other residents of Ponyville, while working out the troublesome moments in their own friendships. Twilight and Rainbow Dash are playable characters. The Danny Phantom universe: A fourth-party franchise, based on the show of the same name, The show was about a teenager named Danny Fenton who was half-human/half-ghost, after an accident with his father's unpredictable "Fenton Portal", which acts as a portal between the human world and the supernatural world or "Ghost Zone", who frequently saves his town and the world from ghost attacks, while attempting to keep his ghost half a secret. Danny and his alternate timeline self Dark Danny are playable characters. The AVGN universe: A fourth-party franchise, based on the show of the same name, The series began as a feature on YouTube, and later joined ScrewAttack Entertainment, which would later have three of its features, including the AVGN, transferred to GameTrailers exclusively. The show, formerly known as The Angry Nintendo Nerd, was renamed because the show started reviewing games on other consoles, and also to prevent any trademark issues with Nintendo. AVGN is a playable character. The Bunnie Advance universe: A fourth-party franchise, one of Shadowcon franchises, The Comic is about Bunnie trying to save Sonic and Sally, from Scourge the hedgehog. Bunnie the hero is a playable character. The Lightning universe: The universe of the custom characters, the Lightning universe is all ways under attack by The Creator and Fuse, so Camo, Blade, Mikey, Blue, and Platinum Kronic made a Team called Chaos Heros. The team leader Camo and second in command Blade Are playable characters.